Guess what?
by FTSIWP
Summary: Pairings: mergana, arwen,etc. ok, I'm not good with this. This is an AU, modern world, and I don't trust myself to keep it Disney. So there's going to be some sex, drugs and rock n' roll.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairings: mergana, arwen,etc.**

**ok, I'm not good with this. This is an AU, modern world, and I don't trust myself to keep it Disney. So there's going to be some sex, drugs and rock n' roll. In this story, Baltimore & Hunith are together, nimueh is their oldest daughter (17 years old), and merlin is the youngest (16 years old). Both want to be doctors, like their parents. And their grandpa is Gaius.**

**now with the pendragons: Uther & Igraine are together, but Igraine is sick since she gave birth to the twins Arthur & Morgana ( 16 years old), and Morgause is the eldest daughter of the couple ( 17 also). Because of her mother sickness ( cancer, and I'm not making fun. my father is fighting with melanomas who are bigger every year, and I'm a candidate) she's helping to raise her siblings. **

**about the jobs, Uther is a lawyer with a prestigious lawyer business. And Gaius and Balinor are doctors ( I don't know, I watch greys anatomy, and I don't know much how it works the health business) and Gaius is Igraines doc. Both families are close , but you will read it in my fanfic, so enough with explaining.**

**disclamer: I don't own Merlin. If I did, I woul be living in Europe in a cool place like Ireland, Norway, Scotland, or Germany.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: starting the sweet chaos.**

Merlin's POV:

well, Arthur convinced me to come to this party. Right now we're on the way. Sometimes I'm asking myself how did we became best friends. Now I remember .since we were babies. Our parents know each other and are best friends since then. Well, our differences are: I want to become a doctor, like my father, and he wants to become a lawyer, and his gorgeous twin sister Morgana wants to be a pediatrician. Speaking of her, I hope Arthur doesn't notice , but I'm dating her since last year, and I want to spend my life with her. Yes sir, I'm the reason why she's showing more often her beautiful smile Everywhere.

-merlin...-Arthur's voice is waking me.

-merlin...- shut up pratt. I'm imagining myself with your sister Morgana.

-Merlin! You idiot! I'm going to stop in an open supermarket. Do you need anything?- alright mind, let's check up: booze check, condoms I have one, tabac... i can take from advopratt (A.N: I took the Swedish word for lawyer, advokat, and I added Pratt. Just for the ones who can't figure it out.)

- no thanks, I've came prepared-

-ok, don't crash my car-

- as if I can go far with this crap-

-hey, don't insult the beetle! It's a family heirloom.-

- yes, and because of this family heirloom, we are risking to stay in the middle of the road, instead of being in the Gwaine's birthday party.-

- fine, next time ask your sister to drive you. What does she drive again? Oh, your Mini Cooper. Why? Your mother found your weekend pot stash.-

- yep, did you bring yours?

-no, you know that in my home is for medical emergencies only. And yesterday, my mother used what's left in the cabinet, because Morgause boyfriend, Cenred, stole a big part. Seriously, I'm waiting for the day she dumps him, And... She joins the nunnary with morgana.-

-so, you hope they will never get married and have children, and all the puking rainbows stuff?-

- I don't trust anybody with my sisters-

- yeah, I understand you. Remember what Cenred and his friends did to my sister last year? And then a few months after he convinces Morgause he's in love with her.-

- true, and we can't tell my sister how he really is, because she will have a nervous breakdown.-

Arthur stops in a gas station, and I helped him to put some gas in the car, while he went to buy some booze. He came back with papers, filters, a loose tabac packet, vodka, peppermint chewing gum, and condoms. Ok, I'm already taking guesses to see who will be the lucky girl to have a one night stand with advopratt, since his last girlfriend, the high school blonde dauphine, broke up with him because he said the wrong name in bed.

- you bought the whole store.- I said while I took the papers, filters and tabac, to make two cigarettes. Gave one to Arthur, and started smoking the other. After a while we arrived at the party. I've found Morgana with a fitting short black dress and her favourite H&M tartan blouse. By her side was her best friend Gwen, who had recently broke up with her boyfriend, and I have a feeling that she's the name who brought Arthur back to single hood.

Morgana's POV:

ok, I'm in the party with Gwen, my sister Morgause and Nimueh, Merlin's sister, are on the dance floor with some rugbiers. Maybe if we are lucky, Morgause can get a new boyfriend, and I hope soon.

i see Merlin and i ask Gwen if she can distract my brother for a while. She sees Lancelot flirting with Elaine, so she accepts. I text Merlin to follow me. He does, and we both found a empty room with a lock. So we close the door and we started to kiss and give everything to each other, till the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I only received one review, and Monkeymail, thanks for telling me the tenses mistake, I'm writing in my iPod, because my computer is dead, and i've noticed that this machine wants to write whatever it wants, and I will try my best with the dialogs. And the Mini Cooper is from Merlin, but Nimueh uses it like it belongs to her. But I will give her a car as soon as I can in this story. I just need to research Eco friendly cars. So, I will continue. Don't expect me to keep it Disney.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Merlin. Quoting a girl, who worked with me in Berlin " we're all grown ups here, and I think we know it".**

* * *

**Chapter 2: morning after, and five more minutes:**

Morgana's POV:

I started to wake up, feeling stark naked with someone whose name starts with M and ends with erlin.

- good morning beautiful- he said to me with that sleepy voice he has, adding a combination of a smile and a grin.

-sing to me something- I asked him, because I think it's the best wake up a girl can have... And a breakfast in bed also, but today just the song.

- "... Today I swear I'm not gonna do anything, tururu tururu, I just wanna lay in my bed..."- he sang Bruno Marz like a pro. Ok, a little smile is coming out of my lips, and I pray these days stay forever in my memory. My boyfriend is such a Sweetheart. I started to kiss him , and after a few seconds i felt his erection coming back to life. I straddled him, and we were

going for a I-lost-the-count round, when suddenly we heard three knocks on the door. Send my thanks with some murdering glares to the one who did it, because he or she ruined the mood.

_ ok bunnies, forget the morning sex and help me clean the house. My parents come tomorrow from Germany. And by the way, Arthur is not here, neither your sisters, so get up, get dressed, and show yourself with a smile on your pretty faces._ Gwaine said. In the other side of the door. He's an ass when he's recovering from a hangover.

_ hmm, lets get dressed Morgs, we'll see what we do after helping Gwaine, maybe if we are lucky, we can go to the lake._ merlin said with a groggy voice. After making ourselves decent, we unlocked the door. Gwaine was waiting for us with a roll of plastic trash bags, and some gloves.

_ hey Gwaine, what happened with Arths yesterday?_ i asked, suddenly caring for my brother, because of the weirdness I feel when we are sudendly far away from each other.

_ oh, he just went away from the party with Gwen. Both drank too much. Right now he must be waking up with a massive hang over, courtesy of tequila, vodka & beer; or Elyan is kicking his ass for sleeping with his lil sister._ responded Gwaine, recovering a little bit of his cheerfulness.

by midday we were done with the house. Merlin and I took our stuff and we went to my car. We stopped in a fish & chips stand, to buy two portions with two iced teas. We continue to go to the lake. When we arrived we ate our lunch, and after a few minutes I got a naughty idea. seeing as we were the only ones in the lake, I took all my clothes in front of Merlin and I enter the water.

_ come and join me_ I said to Merlin as he look at me with an amused face.

_ let's finish what we were trying to do in the morning-. When those words came out of my moth, my boyfriend took his clothes with hurry, and came running to the water. He joined me with a passionate kiss, and we started doing it in the water, without caring . Ok maybe I will regret that later.

Merlin's POV:

_ Merlin?_ Morgana called me after we were resting in the grass with our clothes on and our hair wet.

_ hmm?_ ok I sound so groggy, and I swear I didn't smoke.

_ what do you think of destiny?_ ok, philosophical question moments. We always have them when we have our heads worrying about something else.

_ I think we have to face it, and it can always surprise us. Why are you asking?_ replied and asked her while I stroked her hair.

_for some reason I feel like a runaway with the people around me. Can you promise me something?_ she said, looking at me with her green eyes.

_ what?_ I looked at her sitting a little bit on the ground, instead of laying.

_ you will be one of the few constant people in my life. You will never let me run away. can we be each other destinies?- she said finishing it with a kiss.

_ of course Lovely- I said and then responded the kiss.

after a few minutes we started to prepare to go home and face the reality. Morgs left me in the bus station so our families don't suspect of us. When I've arrived home, Nimueh was waiting in the kitchen. She was reading Freud, with her glases on.

_did you have fun with Morgana?_ she asked casually, like asking to pass the salt.

_ how do you know?_ ok my relationship is not so secret anymore.

_i saw you two getting a room yesterday, and saw your reactions to each other. You know Merlin, when you're aroused, your pupils dilate. that's what happen when you see her. So dear brother of mine, you are busted._

shit I can't hide anything to a future psychologist.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. And my sarcasm for the day is over. And one advice: don't use your iPod, iPad, or iPhone to write fanfictions, because of the keyboard. Trust me I'm correcting all the time this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: what Arthur did (and Gwen too):**

Arthur POV:

I'm waking up, feeling a massive hangover coming. Another body is waking up next to me. Oh god, it's Gwen Leodegrance! My dream girl! Please someone throw me a buck of water in my face.

_ hmmf, oh god, hey Arthur.

Gwen spoke first, and the only thing I did was staring at her naked chest. Say something you idiot.

_ hey Gwen, good morning. ehm, this is awkward.

I said scratching my head and trying really hard to not kiss her.

_ do you want some breakfast?. My father is not home today, and my brother is still sleeping

she said searching for her underwear and a t-shirt.

_yeah, that would be good.

I said finally taking my sight of this gorgeous goddess, and concentrating in finding my clothes and keeping down the bone down there. After finding and putting them on, I joined Gwen in the kitchen. She made some toast, and she put butter, and jam on the table. She was cooking some scramble eggs and sausages on a pan. after a few minutes, we started eating, and I felt the urge to asked her what happened last night.

_oh, we started dancing, but then Lancelot became very cozy with Elaine, and your ex girlfriend, I don't know if it was Sofia or Vivien, came to us really drunk, and started to shout at us that we deserve each other, and that she hopes I choke with your hmm... Manly parts. Such a charm, by the way. After that we started smoking pot, and then we stole a few bottles of booze, which we have to take out in the trash, and we came here. Started playing "I've never" And then we had sex.

she responded while she was finishing her breakfast, and started cleaning the dishes.

_ wow, what a night. So, we had sex, but I'm not one of those guys, just in case. need to know more about you, like favourite color, food and movie. I only know you're best friend with Morgs, and let me tell you, a girl like you, shouldn't be wasting the time with Lance.

i said, trying to really not sound like an ass, and not stare at her legs. Those precious, sexy legs, I want them so much to be around my... Whoa, easy boy, she's just made you breakfast! What will my mother think if she know how much of a jerk I am?, but I really want to present her Gwen as my girlfriend. But it's too soon. Give it time

_ a penny for your thoughts Arthur?

she spoke. I don't know if it is the hangover but suddenly I feel the urge to kiss her, so I did. She responded back the kiss, and we started grinding against each other. I took her shirt and helped her took mine off, she straddled my waist with her legs. She took my pants off while I was sucking her caramel skin. our bodies were positioned, but suddenly, i was separated from Gwen. Elyan had woke up, and judging by the look he was giving me, he wasn't happy.

_ who do you think you are prick? That's my sister!

he said while he punched me in the face. I forgot her brother is in the Rugby team. Now I have a bruise to show. say goodbye to the beetle, because my father won't let me drive again. I grabed my clothes and my stuff and i started running to my car.

when I got in my house I sent Gwen a SMS to her cell, apologising and if we could talk. Like really talk, and not staring each other mouths. She responded me to meet her in a little tea shop near her house. I responded back confirming , and I took a shower, put some clean clothes on and smoke a cigarette. Yes, I know you're going to say it's a cancer stick, but hey, I'm stressed, I only smoke on the weekend. I do sports ( rugby, duhh), and besides I like the flavour of tabac in my mouth. And weed, well it's another subject. But I solemnly swear that everything is bio.

Gwen's POV:

well, here I am. In the tea shop, and this morning my brother scared the hell out of Arthur. I really like him, and I would like to be his girlfriend now and I need to apologise for my brother's behaviour. So we need to talk, and I really mean talk. Not looking at his mouth and thinking of the kisses he gave me. I see him entering the shop. He looks clean. He searches for me, I waved my hand, and he sees me. He approach the table and says hello to me.

Sorry for what happened in the morning. I shouldn't had been so disrespectful. Seriously, I like you a lot, you're the reason why my ex girlfriend broke up with me. And you can shut me up whenever you want.-

he said a little embarrassed. His cheek were blushing. He looks so cute! Like a little boy. I just want to kiss... Ok, remember Gwen, don't let your hormones betray you, even if it is your crush, who is also your best friend twin brother, and she totally encourages you to fight for him because she can't stand his exes.

it's ok, I like you a lot also, even if yesterday moves aren't what I stand for. We were drunk and chased by our exes ghost.-

I said these last word putting a little bit of humor and letting a smile scape my lips.

so, do you want to go on a date?-

he asked letting an cute grin form in his lips. I couldn't help it. I lea little laugh scape while I smiled blushing, and i said yes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: I don't own Merlin. any similarities with real life, it's just a coincidence :).**

**well, i know it's been a long time, but i got tired of writing in my ipod, and at least i have a decent computer now(birthday present. shitty birthday, marbellous gifts. everybody forgot about my birthday). anyway, do you want me to mix a little bit the story with doctor who or skins? just asking. My muse took a very long holiday, and my musical muse is the only one working. and do you want some similarities with Doc Martin in the future? choose your own adventure.**

**so long, farewell, auf wiedersehen, goodbye.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: rumors going viral**

Morgana's POV:

Sorry, can't concentrate. I'm very busy snogging my beautiful boyfriend in my room while we are listening to Coeur de pirate. Very romantic. And I'm trying to convince Merlin to tell our families we are dating, which is an impossible task, because my father and brother are very fond of punching boys who date me or my sister, now that we are the ladies of the house. Most of our friends and our sisters know, almost everybody except Arthur and my father. my mother know, and when we told her she smiled and told us she was waiting for this moment to come, and then she started to tell us stories about how she and Hunith Emrys knew we were going to be together.

Our favorite one was when we were 2 year old babies and Merlin was playing with Arthur and his cousin Will. I wanted to play with the guys too, but Arthur being the meanie he always is (just kidding, I love my brother, even when he think he is the God gift to human kind) pushed me and kept playing. Merlin came to me and dried my tears, and gave me a tiny kiss on the mouth, after that he included me in whatever game Arthur, Will and Merlin were playing.

When I've heard that, Merlin was red as a tomato, and a cute laugh escaped his precious lips, while he searched for my hand. And now we are in my room having a heated snogging session. He's on the top on me, and I'm trying desperately to take his shirt off, while he's doing the same with my bra. Now that my brain is having some contact with reality, did I locked the door?

-Morgs, do you know where dad put the …. Whoa, what the hell, MERLIN!- Arthur was saying as he opened my bedroom door and found his best friend tangled with his sister. He started to chase poor Merlin, who was trying to put his shirt back on and also buckle his jeans. My brother is really angry. Ok, I think I need to get worried, because Arthur caught him, and now is ready to punch him. I fixed my bra and put my shirt back on, and stopped Arthur to punch Merlin for a third time.

-Arthur STOP! - I said, while I helped Merlin to get back on his feet. He will have a nice purple eye by tomorrow, and his check is red where my brother punched him. - He's my boyfriend_ I added, watching my brother anger mixing with disbelief. Gwen appeared suddenly and watched with confusion the scene that was unfolding in front of her eyes.

_since when? - Arthur asked, controlling the anger. Gwen was grabbing his arm just in case he explode.

-since I broke up with Valiant. Actually he's the reason I broke up with him._ I said with a calm voice, and I started to explain how that happened. _ Valiant was flirting with a lot of girl, and drinking and betting on poker. I was going to give my virginity to Valiant, but he forgot about our plans, and I went to Merlin's house. Merlin was drinking because that was when he was dating Freya, who's living in Iceland right now, so I started to drink with him. We were both drunk and we kissed. We got scared and I went home. The next morning I broke up with Valiant, and I went to talk with Merlin, we decided to date, because we couldn't go back after the kiss. Does that answer your question?-

- So you're dating since last year. And you kept it a secret. Who else knows? - Arthur asked.

_ Nimueh, Will, Leon, Gwaine, Morgause, your mum, my mum, my dad, my grandpa, Gwen, Elyan Leodegrance, your auntie Viviane, because she caught us, your cousin Elaine…, should I continue? Everyone except you prat, because you're too busy with your ego to realize it. - Merlin answered him.

Arthur responded to that_ merlin you're and idiot with ears too big to be pretty like me. I don't realize what my sister sees in you, but she had been less…. Cranky, since she's dating you, so I will say I'm okay with this. Buy you two will tell dad together, and Merlin, if you hurt her, start making plans to live in a Martian community, because there will be no place in this planet where you could hide from the pendragons.


End file.
